Talk:Ekko/@comment-26058326-20150610124006/@comment-5955640-20150614000822
That's not what you said the first time around. You made it sound like with his W alone passive and activate he wins fights easy. You didn't the strength of his entire kit which painted you as incompetant that you were not only unable to deal with his auto attacks you had trouble dealing with his W which to be honest. It's a pretty unreliable trick shot that has to land to make the rest of your combo work. As far as getting your health back from your ult goes it's better than a guardian angel but it's not nearly as good as Zilean who would have roughly the same AP Ekko does. That's not taking into account the other skills and passives that give you HP back. Anivia still has a revive that gives her ALL of her HP back. There is pretty much one scenario in which it's impossible to escape Ekko due to his kit. He's taken multiple movement speed AP items which does include Twin Shadows, He has Flash and ghost, and he phase dived right where you were '''standing '''after setting up his AOE shield stun. In that scenario you wouldn't be able to escape him because everything about his kit would be geared toward catching you. But notice the bolded letters. You were standing or just roaming around a little self made area where Ekko staked you out and used his W ahead of time. ''Not paying enough attention ''gave him the upper hand. With 1600 range Ekko can use his W from brush or out of vision which makes having a place well warded and being paticularly mobile very essential to surviving. He also has three seconds to enter it so he's probably closer than 1600 range. More like he's already ontop of you (in which case he has to completely stop his attack to cast this spell.) or he's within 900 range of you. Dash and blink combined is 750 range. Far too little to gap close on 1600 but perfect for anything under 900. So if Ekko stuns you from a bush you haven't warded or in plain sight it's a matter of dodging it within 0.5 seconds; a problem that only immobile champs or someone already under crowd control would suffer from. So what about Ekko's long ranged slow? Well. Can you Dodge Ahri's E? What about Sivir's Q? Yes? Okay you can dodge Ekko's Q just fine. In fact as far as recall damage goes Ekko's Q is easier to dodge than Ahri orbs or Sivir's Boomerang. It's jus tthe slow that gets you. Because Ekko has already set up his W and is now trying to get you with his Q so if Ekko is facing you within a distance of 1075 he's setting himself up or at least trying to. Or maybe it's just harass. Actually with it's mana costs he's probably always trying to go all in on you seeing as his entire kit would use up most of his mana. level 1 he has 280 mana. His entire combo with one rank in everything excluding ult would. Leave him with 130 mana assuming he uses all of his spells once. For the kill. Of one person. Which being in mid lane wouldn't be a surprise that you'd only kill one person but Ekko didn't use any of his spells at all in lane until he got to the point to where he could 100-0 you? What were you doing that whole time? You weren't forcing him to trade. Getting him to drink potions and spend money on mana items to sustain himself in lane? That sustain by the way. He doesn't have any. He doesn't have lifesteal and his build doesn't allow for spell vamp and his ratios don't really invite a Doran's blade to be used. So he's really vulnerable to harass when he doesn't get his way in lane and you play very evasive and aggressive and you keep strong vision on the entire area around you or refuse to engage when you can't see him. I don't have to tell you that you should never stand still and wail on Ekko for any more than 2 seconds right?